Juntos
by Os Tradutores
Summary: UA. Gina e Draco se conhecem na escola. Anos depois, Gina está criando uma criança de quatro anos, se arrependendo todos os dias de ter mentido para seus amigos e família. Ela encontrará um novo amor em seu amigo Harry?GWxDM.GWxHP
1. Capítulo 01

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem:** Karla Malfoy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens, eles pertencem a J.K. Rowling. O enredo é meu, mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado.

**N/A:** Eu originalmente ia escrever está fic com o N' Sync. Uma vez que eu já não sou mais uma fã de N' Sync, eu queria sabe como ficaria a minha história se eu usasse personagens de Harry Potter, sendo que estou muito mais interessada nele ultimamente.

Está história é sobre pessoas normais, os personagens são (como uma família?). É muito provável que eles não agirão como na série dos livros, já que eu originalmente não escrevi pensando neles.

* * *

**Capítulo: Um**

- Você viu o garoto novo? - Hermione perguntou a sua melhor amiga Gina. - Ele é uma graça. Definitivamente um que pode tirar o Dean da sua mente.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas para Hermione.

- Talvez eu não queira tirar Dean da minha cabeça. Talvez eu goste de me afundar em tristeza e ame sentir pena de mim mesmo.

Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Mas este novo garoto pode mudar tudo. Veja ele somente como uma nova conquista. Seu nome é Draco, Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy. - Gina deixou o nome sair pela língua. - Eu gosto desse nome. Hmm, talvez você esteja certa.

- Muito bem, sua chance é agora. Vindo neste caminho com calças kaqui cargo e uma camisa pólo azul, nós temos o deslumbrante loiro de olhos cinzas Draco Malfoy. - Hermione disse, apontando pra baixo do corredor, onde dois garotos andavam na direção delas.

- Deus, ele é lindo. - Gina sussurrou. - Bom aqui vou eu. - Gina andou até ele e com a maior confiança do mundo. - Oi, meu nome é Gina. Você é o Draco, certo? - Ele assentiu, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. - Certo, bem, eu sei que Justin está fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho te mostrando o lugar, mas eu gostaria de saber se você não gostaria de fazer o meu tour pela escola? - Ela abriu mais os olhos e sorriu.

Draco olhou de Justin para Gina e de volta para Justin.

- Hey amigo, obrigado pelo tour, mas, bem...

Justin deu um tapinha nas costa Draco. - Sem problemas. Eu não o culpo. Mas cuidado com ela. Ela não é nada mais que problemas. - Justin sorriu pra Gina.

Gina sorriu docemente de volta mostrando a língua pra ele. - Não lhe de atenção. - Gina disse á Draco, fazendo-o seguir para o ginásio. - Ele só está furioso porque eu não pude ir ao Baile com ele.

- Oh, e por que você não pôde? - Draco perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Gina sorriu pra ele. - Eu tinha namorado na época. Mas isso é passado. Vamos, eu vou te mostrar a agitação no ginásio.

E foi assim que tudo começou. Gina e Draco logo começaram a sair e rapidamente eles tornaram-se o casal número um da escola secundaria. À noite em que tudo começou a dar errado foi na noite do baile.

**xxxxx**

Draco e Gina apareceram no baile elegantemente atrasados. Não havia duvidas de que eles seriam o Rei e a Rainha e todos planejaram uma celebração na casa de Draco depois que o baile tivesse acabado. Seus pais estariam fora da cidade.

Tudo corria conforme os planos, Draco e Gina haviam sido coroados exatamente á meia-noite e, uma hora depois, a casa de Draco estava lotada de adolescentes bêbados. Gina ficou com Hermione e seu namorado, Rony, a maior parte da noite. Draco estava bancando o bom anfitrião - vendo quem conseguia beber mais cerveja do barril em sua cozinha. Ela tinha se divertido, bebido e dançado com sua melhor amiga. Mas logo, Gina sentiu que estava atrapalhando Hermione e Rony. Ela se desculpou polidamente e foi procurar Draco.

Ela o encontrou perto de onde o tinha deixado, rindo na cozinha com seus amigos. Ela agarrou sua mão e puxou-o para fora do lugar.

- O que foi boneca? - Ele perguntou, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços e se aproximando dela. Ele estava um pouco tonto, mas não completamente bêbado.

- Eu queria conversar. Em um lugar mais quieto. - Ela sussurrou em sua orelha. Ele olhou pra ela e prendeu um sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta e obedientemente o seguiu até lá em cima no seu quarto. Ela fechou a porta atrás deles e encostou-se na porta fechada. Draco sentou-se em sua cama.

- Sobre o que você queria conversar? - ele perguntou, colocando sua cerveja na mesinha. Gina rapidamente trancou a porta e andou pé, ante pé até sua frente. Empurrou-o delicadamente para trás e ele facilmente deitou na cama. Ela pôs seus joelhos na cama, um de cada lado dele, prendendo-o.

- Draco Malfoy. - Ela disse vagarosamente, inclinando-se por cima dele. Seus rostos a milímetros. - Eu amo você.

Ele piscou em surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ela falava aquilo a ele. Eles prometeram que só usariam aquelas palavras se realmente sentissem aquilo. Era a primeira vez que um deles falava aquilo ao outro.

- É sério? - Ele sussurrou, seus olhos procurando os dela. Ele encontrou sua certeza antes mesmo que ela falasse qualquer palavra.

- Sim! - Ela pausou.

- Eu...

- Você não precisa dizer só porque eu disse. - Ela disse a ele. Ele levou seus dedos aos lábios dela, calando-a. Ele sentou, forçando-a sentar em seu colo.

- Eu estou dizendo porque eu quero dizer. E é verdade. Eu te amo também. - Seus rostos estavam próximos. Gina sorriu com suas palavras. Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a delicadamente, e depois mais urgentemente. Ele inverteu as posições e ela rapidamente estava deitada na cama. Os beijos estenderam-se ao longo de seus corpos quando tiraram suas roupas. Naquela noite, ambos vivenciaram paixão como nunca antes, terminando no lugar em que sabiam que era seguro. Um nos braços do outro.

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mais Uma Draco/Gina, mas essa também irá satisfazer os leitores de Harry/Gina, porque terá um pouco desse shipper também.

Esperamos reviews, mesmo que só contenham "Ei, legal a história, continue o trabalho!", para a gente saber se vocês estão gostando.

Os Tradutores


	2. Capítulo 02

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Ilia-Chan

**Betagem:**Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

— Levantando, preguiçoso! — Gina disse acendendo a luz do quarto. Um par de expressivos olhos cinzas a observou por debaixo dos lençóis. Gina não se intimidou, entretanto. Sentou-se na cama e afagou as suaves ondas do cabelinho loiro, mostrando-o que a "luta" ainda não acabara. — Você tem que se aprontar para seu primeiro dia na pré-escola.

Jacob Thomas fechou a cara para a mãe à menção do nome "escola". Algumas vezes a assustava o quanto ele se parecia com o pai.

— Eu não quero ir. — Ele disse como se o mero fato de dizer que não queria ir fosse mudar a opinião dela.

— Desculpe, meu amor, mas todo mundo tem que ir à escola. Ela vai te manter ocupado enquanto eu estou trabalhando, Ok? Então Jessie vai te apanhar ao meio dia e você poderá brincar com Randy. Parece-me um dia bastante divertido. — Gina tentou persuadi-lo, mas Jake não desistia.

— Eu não posso ir trabalhar com você? — Perguntou, os grandes olhos implorando junto aos dela. Gina sorriu para ele.

— Eu gostaria que você pudesse, meu anjo, mas você sabe que não pode. Mamãe teria problemas com isso. Você poderia se comportar como um rapazinho hoje e ir à escola, por favor?

Jake olhou para ela colocando um familiar e característico sorriso no rosto. Ele adora ser um rapazinho e ajudar a mãe.

— Tá certo, — finalmente concordou. — Pposso comer Apple Jacks (1), no café?

— Como é o seu primeiro dia na escola, hmmm, SIM! Eu deixo.

Jake pulo e a abraçou.

— Você é a melhor mãe do mundo! — Saltou da cama e começou a pegar suas roupas para o primeiro dia de aula.

Gina foi até a cozinha e relembrou-se de todos os acontecimentos ocorridos há quarto anos atrás, assim como fazia todas as manhãs desde que saíra de casa.

Logo em sua primeira vez, depois do baile de formatura, havia engravidado. Não queria encarar a família que se envergonharia de suas atitudes e muito menos poderia encarar Draco. Ele tinha grandes projetos para faculdade e um futuro que não envolvia crianças por um bom tempo. Ela não podia estragar seus sonhos contando-lhe sobre a gravidez. Naquela época sentiu que não tinha outra escolha.

Então partiu. Deixou a pequena cidade que crescera e mudou-se para Orlando, Flórida, o suposto "lugar mais feliz da Terra". Até agora ia tudo bem com eles. Ela era uma mãe solteira que de vez em quando freqüentava as aulas da faculdade no período da noite. Tinha uma amiga, Jessie, que tomava conta do menino enquanto ela estava fora. Jessie tinha um filhinho de cinco anos, Randy, o melhor amigo de Jake. A vida era boa daquele dessa maneira.

Porém, Gina se arrependia por cada dia longe de Draco. Ele tinha direito de saber que era pai e de assistir ao filho se desenvolver. Ele deveria ter o direito de escolha, todavia, Gina tirou esse direito de dele. Ela era apenas uma criancinha assustada que cometera um erro que não poderia consertar. Gina tinha saudades de Draco e sabia que Jacob sentia falta de crescer com um pai por perto.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um som que parecia ser produzido por uma manada de elefantes que escadas descia as escadas.

Jake pulou cozinha adentro vestido com sua camiseta vermelha e azul do Super-Homem, seu short verde favorito do exército e um par de botas de marchar marrons.

— Estou pronto para ir à escola, mamãe. — Anunciou.

Gina sufocou o riso.

— Tudo bem Super-Homem aqui está o seu Apple Jacks. — Ela ofereceu-lhe uma tigela com o cereal e observou o filho devorar o cereal.

— Sabe, Apple Jacks era o preferido do seu pai – disse alto sem pensar. Jake olhou para ela de repente.

— Papai gostava de Apple Jacks? — Ele perguntou docemente.

Gina percebeu que dissera aquilo alto e assentiu. Ela não o mencionava com freqüência, mas havia contado a Jake quem seu pai era.

— Mamãe, um dia eu posso conhecer o meu pai? — Perguntou.

Gina mordeu os lábios para conter as lágrimas e forçar um sorriso.

— Claro, querido, algum dia, eu juro.

**xxxxxxx**

**Notas da Tradutora:**

(1) Dessa vez eu fiz meu dever de casa e descobri que "Apple Jacks" é mais um dos sucrilhos Kellogg's.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais uma cap! Essa fic tem caps curtinhos, mas é muito boa! Nós recomendamos! XD!

Para as pessoas que ficaram em dúvida, essa fic é **Draco/Gina** sim!

Queremos agradecer à: **estrelinha W.M., miaka** (a autora apressou essa parte, porque não era muito importante, a não ser o fato que os dois ficaram juntos), **Pat e Carol Malfoy Potter**.

Os Tradutores


	3. Capítulo 03

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Mais tarde naquele dia, Gina passou no Shopping Center a fim de comprar um presentinho para Jacob por ter se comportado bem no primeiro dia de aula. Entrou na fila logo atrás de um lindo rapaz com os cabelos negros revoltos. Não pensou em muita coisa além daquilo, estava muito ocupada com Jake, trabalho e estudos para se preocupar ainda por cima com arranjar um namorado.

O caixa passou pela máquina a Barbie que o homem estava comprando.

— Onze e cinqüenta. — O caixa lhe disse. O rapaz procurou pela carteira no bolso de trás e estremeceu. Começou um busca frenética por todos os bolsos por ela. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Deixei a carteira em casa. — Disse alto, lembrando onde havia deixado o objeto.

— Tome. — Gina disse sem pensar. Estava apressada para pegar Jake e sentia-se mal pelo rapaz, portanto estendera ao caixa os quinze dólares.

— Não, eu não posso aceitar. — O rapaz disse. Balançando a cabeça ela dirigiu-se ao caixa que esperava alguma reação dali.

— Eu insisto. — Gina sorriu e o empregado passava um brinquedo Pokémon pelo leitor.

O moço esperou que ela pagasse pelos brinquedos e seguiu-a até fora do Shopping.

— Eu quero reembolsá-la. — Insistiu, caminhando próximo a ela.

— De modo algum. Presumo que estivesse comprando a boneca para uma menininha, certo? — Ela fez uma cara como quem dizia: "espero que esteja comprando o presente de uma criança, não algo pra você mesmo." — Então simplesmente faça-a feliz. Fico contente por contribuir.

— Bom, pelo menos me deixe te pagar um almoço qualquer dia. Quem sabe um jantar?

Gina parou e olhou para ele.

— Jantar? Isso é um encontro?

Cruzando os braços, ele disse:

— Não, só um jantar. A não ser que você queira que seja, uh, um encontro. — Sorriu divinamente. — Além disso, foram suas as palavras, não minhas, lembra? Nós poderíamos ir ao cinema também, se você quiser.

Gina piscou algumas vezes, mas sorriu.

— Bom… eu já me convidei, não foi? – disse Gina.

Ele sorriu. Era lindo e estava comprando um brinquedo para uma criança. Que mal podia haver?

— Te** (1)** encontro no "Red Lobster" **(2)** perto daqui, oito horas da noite, amanhã. — Disse Ginaa ele — Esse é o número do meu trabalho. Me ligue amanhã, uh…

— Harry. Harry Potter. — Ele lhe apertou a mão.

— Ok, Harry. Meu nome é Gina.

— Amanhã as oito então. — Ele sorria. Harry fez uma pequena reverência e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

(1) Tá, eu sei: gramaticalmente errado, só que é tão esquisito alguém falar: "Encontro-te...", sei, lá...

(2) Não gosto de traduzir nomes do que quer que seja, mesmo nome de restaurante, perde muito do significado de uma língua para outra, mas só para aliviar minha consciência, a expressão quer dizer: _Lagosta vermelha_.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Finalmente saiu mais um cap. Nós sabemos que tem gente achando que o grupo acabou, mas isso não aconteceu. O que aconteceu e acontece é que todos nós temos uma vida muito atribulada e que às vezes não temos tempo para nos dedicarmos ao grupo. Mas fiquem tranqüilos que o grupo não irá terminar e todas as nossas traduções serão concluídas.

E não esqueçam de deixar reviews, porque elas são nosso pagamento!XD

Queremos agradecer à: **estrelinha W.M., Carol Malfoy Potter, Lele Potter Black, Arwen Mione e Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha**.

Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Alem da Redenção, Em profundo Desespero e nossas fics slash.

Os Tradutores.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Minerva Dobbs

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

"Jessie, eu não vou num encontro desde do Ensino Médio. Isso é loucura", Gina disse ao experimentar a décima roupa. "Ele nem sabe sobre Jacob. E se ele não gostar de mim por que tenho um filho? Quer dizer, aí ele não presta, mas eu estou nervosa".

Jessie riu alcançando uma blusa para Gina. "Não se preocupe. Se divirta. Se não gostar dele, dê um pé na bunda dele. Por isso você vai com seu carro. Isso foi inteligente".

Gina olhou para seu reflexo. Ela estava com uma saiu curta preta e uma blusa justa preta. Seu cabelo estava preso para trás com duas presilhas prateadas. Ela parecia ter bem menos que seus 22 anos. 

"Pareço uma idiota", Gina reclamou, suspirando. Jessie balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Você está bonita. Só não está acostumada a se ver vestida assim. Agora vá, ou vai se atrasar".

"Obrigado por cuidar de Jake assim na ultima hora".

Jake entrou correndo no quarto. "Mãe, Mãe! Randy tentou-", ele parou no meio frase e olhou para Gina. Sua respiração falhou no momento em que olhou nos olhos dele. Era um daqueles olhares de Draco e eles a matavam.

"Mãe", ele franziu a testa. Ele nunca a vira vestindo algo diferente de jeans e camiseta. "O que aconteceu com você?".

Gina riu e se abaixou. "Eu só me vesti para encontrar um novo amigo. Ainda sou eu". Jake pareceu duvidar. Gina riu. "Venha me dar um abraço antes de eu sair". Ele a abraçou rapidamente. Ela mexeu em seus cachos loiros o que fez que ele fugisse, mas sorrindo para ela. Só sua mamãe podia mexer em seu cabelo.

"Bom", ela suspirou, "aqui vou eu".

**xxxxxxx**

"Mãe, o Harry vem aqui hoje?", Jake perguntou.

"Sim, Jake, já lhe disse que ele vai vir para fazer o jantar para nós", disse Gina.

Gina e Harry haviam começado a namorar depois da primeira noite. Ele não se importava que ela tivesse Jake informou-a que adorava crianças e gostava de brincar com ele. Ele e Jake se deram bem na hora – o que Gina seria eternamente grata por.

Mas alguma coisa gritou no fundo de sua cabeça. A Barbie que ele comprara no dia em que eles se encontraram era para a filha do melhor amigo dele, Caroline. O melhor amigo dele era Rony, mas ela não sabia o sobrenome dele ou nome de sua esposa. Aquilo gritava em sua cabeça por que Hermione e Rony sempre quiseram uma menina chamada Caroline, e a menina tinha 3 anos. Mas esse era um estado diferente, num tempo diferente. Seria muita coincidência. Não podia ser.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"É o Harry!", Jake disse, correndo para a porta. Ela ouviu vozes e se virou para ver Harry segurando Jake de cabeça para baixo.

"Olá", disse Harry beijando-a rapidamente.

"Hm, parece que Jake está mais feliz por te ver do que eu", ela brincou

Harry levou Jake para a sala de estar e o colocou no chão. Ele deixou que Jake o fizesse cócegas. "Ah, você ganhou!", Harry riu, levantando. Ele caminhou até Gina colocando os braços ao redor dela.

"Não te dei um oi", ele disse com a testa na dela. Ele a beijou profundamente, o mundo falhando ao seu redor.

"Eca", Jake torceu o nariz.

Os dois riram, "Deixe que Jake acabe com o humor", Gina riu. Harry balançou a cabeça e a acompanhou até a sala.

"Vou preparar o jantar. Fique aqui fora não importa que barulho você ouvir. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Confie em mim". Harry piscou e entrou na cozinha.

Depois de um ótimo jantar e algumas partidas de um jogo de Jake, era hora de Jake ir pra cama.

"Vamos Jacob Thomas", Gina implicou quando ele protestou. Harry encarou-os por um momento . Ele olhou com cuidado para Jacob enquanto ela carregava-o para seu quarto.

Depois de cobri-lo ela voltou para o sofá onde Harry estava sentado. Ela sentou ao seu lado e sorriu. Ele parecia extremamente pensativo.

"O que houve?", ela perguntou.

"Nada. Jacob me lembrou alguém". Ele balançou a cabeça. "Esqueça. Tenho que te perguntar uma coisa".

"Tudo bem", Gina levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bom, queria que você encontrasse com os meus amigos e eles querem te encontrar, então eu estava pensando em um encontro de três casais... Você sabe, só um jantar e um cinema".

Gina hesitou e então concordou. A idéia de encontrar os amigos dele fazia seu coração pular e seu corpo amolecer, mas ela não sabia por que. "Tudo bem, isso parece sério", ela brincou para esconder o nervosismo.

"É serio", ele insistiu.

"Tudo bem, então quem vai?", ela perguntou chegando mais perto dele.

"Rony, a esposa dele, meu outro melhor amigo e a namorada dele".

"Essas pessoas têm nomes?", ela perguntou baixinho com o rosto a milímetros do dele.

"Sim...", Harry foi interrompido por um alto. "Mãe".

Gina suspirou. "Já volto".

"Mamãe tem um mostro no armário! Eu juro mãe!", Jake estava se escondendo embaixo de seu cobertor.

Gina foi e abriu o armário. "Não, nenhum monstro". Ela informou depois de procurar.

Um par de olhos cinzas surgiram de baixo das cobertas. "Só um pesadelo?", ele perguntou miando.

"Sim querido, está tudo bem", Gina disse mexendo nos cabelos dele. "Pode voltar a dormir? Vou deixar a luz do hall acesa e a porta encostada ta bom?".

Jake concordou com um suspiro. "Boa noite Mamãe, eu te amo".

"Também te amo querido". Gina levemente encostou a porta. Ela se virou para encontrar Harry ali. Ele colocou o dedo em seus próprios lábios e pegou a mão dela. Levou para seu quarto e fechou a porta.

"Onde estávamos?", ela chegou perto e pôs os braços ao redor dele.

"E se Jake acordar de novo?", Harry protestou, mas não convincente.

"Não se preocupe, ele não vai acordar", ela afirmou. Ele se abaixou e beijou-a, a empurrando gentilmente em direção a cama.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Desculpem a demora, mas ficamos tristes já que parece que as pessoas não gostaram de nossa tradução.

E não esqueçam de deixar reviews, porque elas são nosso pagamento!XD

Queremos agradecer à: **estrelinha W.M., Arwen Mione e Anita Joyce Belice **(a fic é uma UA, então o Harry e a Gina não se conhecem).

Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: **Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Alem da Redenção, Em profundo Desespero e nossas fics slash**.

Os Tradutores.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

_**Disclaimer da Autora**: _Eu não possuo todos os personagens, a maioria pertence a JK Rowling. O enredo é meu, embora, muito obrigada a você.

**Capítulo Cinco**

Gina estava nervosa. Realmente nervosa. Ela não estava exatamente certa do porque desta data fazia ela ficar tão assustada, mas fazia. Alguma coisa grande estava pra acontecer esta noite, ela podia sentir. Harry a levou até o Red Lobster¹ onde eles conheceriam todos os outros. Gina expressou seu nervosismo pra ele.

Harry pegou sua mão. "Não se preocupe. Eles vão amar você", ele piscou pra ela. Ela forçou um pequeno sorriso de volta pra ele, mas ela não estava convencida.

Eles foram os primeiros a chegar. Gina sentou-se à mesa enquanto Harry sentava ao seu lado. Ela estava tão nervosa agora que ela mal podia respirar. Alguma coisa não estava certa.

"Oh, eles chegaram", Harry acenou para um casal que entrava pela porta. Gina não quis olhar pra eles, ela não podia erguer seus olhos.

O casal sentou-se à mesa ao lado dela. Eles estavam rindo com Harry quando ele começou a apresentar eles.

"Estes são Rony e Hermione. Pessoal, está é Gina".

Gina finalmente ergue seus olhos. A boca de Hermione abriu quando ela encarou em descrença. Por alguma razão, Gina não estava tão surpresa por vê-los.

Rony voltou-se para Harry. "Harry, _está_ é com quem você está saindo por um mês? Sobre quem você não parava de falar o tempo todo?".

Harry olhou-os confuso. "Sim",

"Por onde você tem andado? Pra onde você foi? Nós ficamos tão preocupados", Hermione parecia que ia começar a chorar, olhando para Gina.

"E-Eu tive que partir", Gina murmurou, sabendo que ela não poderia explicar tudo.

"Seus pais, Rony e eu, nós estivemos tão preocupados. Dra-", Hermione cortou-se abruptamente. Ela voltou-se para Rony.

"Oh, merda", Rony fechou seus olhos e inclinou sua cabeça pra trás.

"Ei, amigo, o que está acontecendo?", Gina escutou uma voz muito familiar. Harry tinha estado assistindo as garotas, desesperadamente confuso, mas ele virou-se para a voz.

"Como é que você está, Drake?" Harry respondeu não muito entusiasmado.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok pequeno eu sei, mas eu tinha que acabar aqui... heh

**N/T:**

¹ - Como as outras Tradutoras não traduziram isso... eu achei melhor não confundi-los e deixar assim mesmo!

Bjos! P

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Quem já sabia quem seriam os amigos de Harry? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer quando Draco ver a Gina? Suspense! Para vocês saberem só lendo o proximo cap!

Queremos agradecer à: **estrelinha W.M., Anita Joyce Belice, Rafinha M. Potter** (a fic é H/G, com um pouco de H/G), **Violet snicket e Arwen Mione**.

Os Tradutores


	6. Capítulo 06

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Celly M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_**da Autora**: _Eu não possuo todos os personagens, a maioria pertence a JK Rowling. O enredo é meu, embora, muito obrigada a você. 

**Capítulo Seis**

Draco andou com uma loira em seus braços. Correu os olhos pela mesa com um sorriso quando seus olhos encontraram os de Gina. Ela encontrou seu olhar e tudo o que ele fez foi fitá-la enquanto seu sorriso desaparecia.

Ele parecia o mesmo que ela conseguia se lembrar: cabelos louro-claros, olhos acinzentados, o sorrisinho mais bonito... como ela poderia esquecer? Ela era lembrada daquilo cada vez que olhava para Jacob.

_Deus, não, isso não pode estar acontecendo_, Gina pensou. Sua cabeça estava girando e imaginou se iria desmaiar. Ou vomitar; segurou-se na mesa em busca de apoio.

- O que está acontecendo? - Harry perguntou, olhando de Draco para Gina novamente. Todos o ignoraram.

Draco olhou de esgueira para Gina, incerto de como reagir. O loiro estava completamente perdido, parado ali sem saber o que fazer, tal como Harry.

- Alguém pode dizer alguma coisa? -Harry demandou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Draco engasgou. Ele parecia estar a ponto de chorar.

Gina não conseguia responder, não conseguia encontrar voz para falar. Ela tentou, mas as palavras, as desculpas, os sentimentos, nada conseguia vir à tona. Draco piscou em sua direção. Havia muitas perguntas e muitas emoções para ambos pensarem claramente e compreender a situação diante deles. O loiro virou-se e caminhou para fora do lugar. A loira correu atrás dele, mas ele dispensou-a e passou pela porta.

Harry virou-se para Gina, que estava lutando em uma batalha perdida, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? -Harry perguntou.

Gina não conseguiu se compor para falar olhando nos olhos de todos. Segurou sua cabeça e se sentiu segura ao ver seu pequeno mundinho despedaçar-se a sua volta.

- Gina, por que você foi embora? - Hermione perguntou gentilmente. Ela e Ron estavam de mãos dadas, confortando-se. Gina não tinha ninguém para fazer aquilo por ela e subitamente, sentiu-se solitária.

Mas ela havia se colocado naquela situação. Havia percebido que toda a vida que havia construído nunca seria segura o bastante. Era um castelo de cartas pronto para que alguém o derrubasse. Ela havia tentado fugir de seus problemas, mas ninguém pode resolver nada com fuga, a teoria havia acabado de ser provada.

- Eu precisava - ela finalmente murmurou. - Eu não queria arruinar a vida das pessoas. Eu não posso explicar agora, mas...

- Arruinar a vida das pessoas? - Hermione a interrompeu, incrédula. - Gina, Draco não sai com ninguém há 3 anos e meio. Ele começou a sair com Sara agora e estava finalmente seguindo com a vida dele. Por 3 anos e meio ele estava arrasado, não pensando em mais nada a não ser em você. Sem mencionar que minha melhor amiga me abandonou, não veio ao meu casamento, muito menos esteve comigo para ser minha madrinha, como havíamos planejado por anos. Eu chorei durante um ano, Gina. Um ano inteiro, dia e noite. Todos que conheciam você ficaram em depressão, seus pais ainda fazem terapia. Garota, é melhor que você encontre tempo agora porque você tem muito o que explicar e nós não vamos deixar você sumir novamente!

- Você foi embora há 3 anos e meio? - Harry interrompeu a conversa com a pergunta, percebendo um detalhe. Gina assentiu, encontrando os olhos dele. Ela tinha consciência de que ele sabia. Implorou silenciosamente para que ele não dissesse nada.

- Você deveria contar a eles -disse, tristemente. Ela sabia que havia acabado de perder sua chance com Harry. Seu único erro quatro anos antes havia sido arruinar a vida de todos.

Gina virou-se para Hermione, mas não encontrou os olhos dela.

- Eu tenho um filho. -murmurou.

- O que? Não escutei você - a garota reclamou.

Gina cerrou os dentes.

- Eu tenho um filho - ela repetiu, dessa vez, mais alto. - Eu contei a você sobre a noite da formatura, lembra? Bem, eu engravidei então fui embora para poupar Draco da humilhação e responsabilidade. Pensei que seria o melhor para todo mundo. Toda vez que penso nisso, o que é umas 800 vezes por dia, eu me sinto mal. Foi um erro idiota cometido por uma adolescente assustada. Todos os dias eu me arrependo de ter ido embora, mas não posso mudar o passado. E eu não voltaria depois que parti. Então, eu segui em frente. Estou bem com minha vida agora. Pelo menos eu estava. Harry é o primeiro cara que eu saio desde então. Antes disso, todo meu tempo era gasto com Jacob ou para o Jacob. Eu sinto saudade de vocês todos os dias e eu gostaria de voltar no tempo e mudar as coisas... - Gina interrompeu o que ia falar com um soluço. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e chorou, não mais conseguindo controlar as lágrimas.

Harry acariciou as costas dela gentilmente. Gina apenas continuava chorando e repetindo que sentia muito por tudo.

Hermione a fitou com simpatia. Fazia sentido agora toda a história e ela se sentia mal por ter sido tão dura com Gina. Mas não a desculpava completamente pelo que havia feito a Draco.

- Você vai contar ao Draco? -Hermione perguntou, quando Gina parecia estar mais calma.

Gina enxugou as lágrimas e então fitou Hermione.

- Sim - respondeu, suavemente - Eu preciso.

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Agora veremos que acontecerá quando Draco vir Gina?

Queremos agradecer à: **estrelinha W.M., Rafinha M.Potter, miaka, Arwen Mione, Bruna W. Potter, Franinha Malfoy**.

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, O Trabalho de Poções, Canção do cisne, Quem é o papai, etc)**.

Os Tradutores


	7. Capítulo 07

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Celly M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

_**Disclaimerda Autora**: _Eu não possuo todos os personagens, a maioria pertence a JK Rowling. O enredo é meu, embora, muito obrigada a você. 

**Capítulo Sete**

Draco saiu do Red Lobster, sem ter a certeza de que iria chorar ou golpear alguma coisa. Ele sentia todas as emoções de uma só vez, se aquilo era possível. Estava com raiva de Gina, louco com ela e feliz de vê-la novamente, saber que ela estava bem.

- Cara, logo agora que eu estava voltando ao normal - murmurou para si mesmo.

Contemplou o carro, mas sabia que não estava em condições de dirigir. Caminhou alguns quarteirões e sentou-se em um banco para pensar.

Harry falara sobre Gina desde que a havia conhecido. Ela era ótima e tinha um filho pequeno e ele adorava passar o tempo com eles. Draco estivera feliz por seu amigo e não conseguia esperar para conhecê-la. Mesmo que, Gina não era um nome comum, mas era comum o suficiente para que nenhum alarme de aviso soasse em sua cabeça.

Quando acordou naquela manhã, Draco estava se sentindo mal. O mal-estar durara todo o dia até a hora do encontro triplo.

Então, se transformara em nervosismo. No caminho para o Red Lobster, ele havia se aproximado do medo. O loiro ignorou aqueles sentimentos, acreditando que eram tolices. O que poderia dar errado naquela noite?

Ele teve sua resposta. Em um primeiro momento, a visão de Gina havia sido tão natural que ele nem notara. Então, ele percebeu quem ela era. Ficou mudo; havia tanto para ser dito, mas nada conseguia sair.

Draco saiu antes que qualquer um pudesse ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. Lágrimas de raiva, tristeza, surpresa e alívio. Por que ela estava ali? Ele não havia percebido o quanto sentira a falta dela, até que a vira novamente.

Ele tinha que saber porque ela partira. Ambos haviam seguido em frente com suas vidas e poderiam continuar separados, mas ele tinha que saber. Ele TINHA que saber o porquê.

Levantou-se e caminhou de volta para o restaurante, determinado a conseguir sua resposta.

No momento em que chegou lá, o grupo já havia ido embora.

- Droga - ele murmurou, caminhando até o carro. Sara devia ter pego uma carona com outra pessoa.

Caminhava até o veículo, mas diminuiu o passo quando reparou alguém encostado nele. Conforme ia se aproximando, percebeu que se tratava _dela._

- Ei - Gina disse, suavemente.

- Ei - ele respondeu, cautelosamente.

- Você pode me dar uma carona até em casa? Nós precisamos conversar - ela perguntou.

Draco assentiu e destrancou as portas.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco dirigiu em silêncio por um tempo, Gina havia dado as direções para sua casa logo que saíram.

- O que você quer falar? - Draco finalmente foi direto ao ponto.

Gina continuou olhando pela janela.

- Eu tenho que contar a você porque eu fui embora - respondeu, suavemente.

- Bem, eu acho que você me deve pelo menos isso - Draco replicou, friamente.

Gina respirou profundamente e forçou-se a olhar para Draco. Ele estava prestando atenção na estrada, mas ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo-a.

- Eu tive que partir para salvar você. Salvar você de arruinar sua vida. Naquela época, eu achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Só agora eu percebo o erro que cometi. Draco, eu me arrependi de cada dia desde que fui embora. Não foi justo com você, não foi justo comigo, não foi justo com... - Gina engasgava nas palavras, mas conseguiu dizer, suavemente - Jacob - completou, virando o rosto.

- Jacob? - ele perguntou, secamente - Quem diabos é Jacob?

Gina mordeu os lábios para prevenir de chorar, mas não adiantou. As lágrimas começaram a descer por suas bochechas.

Ela virou-se para ele novamente e disse: - Seu filho.

O carro parou tão rápido que Gina foi arremessada para frente. Draco virou-se para fitá-la.

- Como é que é? - os olhos dele a queimavam. O loiro não estava muito contente.

- Jacob é seu filho -Gina murmurou, amedrontada. Ela encolheu-se diante da expressão raivosa de Draco.

- Você está me dizendo que eu tenho um filho? Eu tive um filho durante esses três anos e meio e nunca soube? Você simplesmente foi embora e teve nosso bebê e eu nunca soube? -Draco mal conseguiu pronunciar as últimas palavras, de tão nervoso que estava.

Gina apenas assentia.

- Sai. Sai da minha frente, sai do meu carro - ele disse, friamente.

Gina fez o que ele mandou. Ficou parada enquanto observava o carro desaparecer. As lágrimas que haviam parado de cair, ameaçavam vir novamente. _Não_, ela disse para si mesma. _Sem mais fugir_, ela jogou o breve pensamento de desaparecer novamente para bem longe de sua mente.

Recompôs-se e começou a caminhar de volta para casa. Havia ainda alguns quilômetros até ela, então talvez ela devesse chamar um táxi.

Alguns minutos depois, o carro de Draco encostou próximo a ela. A janela do carona se abriu.

- Entre - ele disse, sem olhar para ela.

Sem ter muitas opções, Gina entrou, agradecida, mas o alívio foi curto. Draco apenas a observava, conforme corria até o apartamento dela.

- Eu quero vê-lo - a voz dele estava surpreendentemente calma, sem o menor resquício de raiva - Eu posso?

Gina assentiu, só então reparando que ele não estava observando-a.

- Sim. Ele vai estar dormindo, mas você pode vê-lo. -ela respondeu.

Draco seguiu-a até a porta silenciosamente, reparando as coisas em seu redor. _Checando para ver se eu estou criando o filho dele em uma pocilga, com certeza_, Gina pensou, defensivamente. Destrancou a porta e ambos entraram.

- Você voltou mais cedo - Jessie observou, virando-se de sua cadeira. Ela parou quando viu Draco. Não havia dúvida em quem ele era, as semelhanças entre o homem e Jacob eram imensas - Oh, olá -ela disse, incerta.

- Jessie, este é Draco. Ele gostaria de ver o Jacob. Tenho certeza de que ele está dormindo, não é? - Gina perguntou rapidamente. Jessie apenas assentiu. - Tudo bem, eu já cheguei. Você pode ir pra casa.

Jessie confirmou e tomou um pequeno e adormecido Randy em seus braços. Gina acompanhou-a até à porta.

- Obrigada, eu ligo para você, tudo bem? - a ruiva tentou sorrir.

- Tudo bem. Se cuide, querida - Jessie parecia preocupada, mas foi embora.

Gina suspirou profundamente para se preparar. Caminhou de volta à sala.

- Me siga - ela disse a Draco suavemente.

Ele não estava mais irritado. Na verdade, ele estava com medo. Obedientemente, ele seguiu-a pelo corredor até o quarto de Jacob.

O menino estivera se remexendo, então estava embolado entre as cobertas. Seus cachos loiro-claros estavam todos bagunçados, mas ainda assim seu rosto era angelical em seu sono. Suas feições eram tais como as de seu pai, desde o sorrisinho desafiador até o nariz pontudo.

Tudo o que Draco conseguia fazer era olhar para a pequena criatura perfeita que era metade sua. Todas as emoções que sentia estavam deixando-no sem fala.

Gina caminhou até o menino, para ajeitar o cobertor.

- Ei... - Draco murmurou. Ela percebeu que ele estava tentando lutar contra as lágrimas. Depois de todas as lágrimas daquela noite, ela não sabia como ele havia encontrado forças. - Será que eu posso fazer isso?

Gina assentiu e se afastou. Draco se aproximou lentamente, sem nunca tirar os olhos do menino que dormia. Ele, gentilmente, desenrolou-o e então ajeitou as cobertas sobre os ombros de Jacob. O menino revirou-se e murmurou alguma coisa em seu sono. O loiro sentou-se, então, cuidadosamente na ponta da cama.

- Qual o nome dele? - Draco perguntou suavemente. Gina sabia que ele estava se referindo ao nome completo.

- Jacob Thomas. -ela respondeu calmamente. Draco virou-se para ela por um segundo e seus olhos se encontraram na escuridão.

Ele tornou a fitar Jake, assentindo ligeiramente.

- Ele tem tanto de você, Draco - as palavras começaram a sair suavemente. - Expressões, maneirismos, tom de voz. Ele é como uma miniatura sua. Os olhos dele têm o mesmo tom de cinza dos seus. Ele odeia quando eu bagunço o cabelo dele, como fazia com você. Ele me dá olhares que às vezes partem meu coração porque é você quem eu vejo naquele rosto... - ela deixou a frase pairar no ar, incerta de como continuar. Como ele iria reagir aquilo? Ela não havia apenas levado o filho dele embora, ela havia feito com que ele perdesse os primeiros quatro anos do menino. Como ele poderia perdoá-la?

Draco apenas sentou ali, contemplando Jake. Ele estava pensando sobre tudo o que havia perdido nos últimos quatro anos.

Anos que ele não poderia ter de volta. Mas aquilo estava acabado e nada poderia ser feito para mudar. Mesmo que ele tivesse vontade de estrangulá-la, ele agora entendia. Ela havia sido uma garota assustada que cometera um erro enorme e mesmo que aquilo o tivesse machucado e ainda machucava, ele poderia perdoá-la. Porque ele ainda a amava. Ele a amava, assim como amava o filho. E o amor podia curar qualquer ferimento.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Era hora de superar o passado e seguir em frente com o futuro. Parou em frente a ela, fitando seus olhos. Ela devolveu o olhar, esperando pelo próximo movimento dele.

- Eu nunca poderia amar alguém como te amo - ele murmurou, quase inaudível. Aproximou-se e tocou seus lábios nos dela, gentil e ligeiramente. Passou por ela e caminhou até a sala.

Gina levou um tempo para se recompor. Caminhou até Jacob e beijou-o suavemente na testa. Então, seguiu Draco pelo corredor, até a sala.

- Me desculpe, não deveria ter feito aquilo. Estou apenas emocionado...

- Não diga mais nada. Foi uma noite longa e muito aconteceu. Estamos todos um pouco emocionalmente esgotados. Por que você não vai pra casa e dorme um pouco? - ela perguntou.

- Gina... - Draco pausou. - Jacob sabe sobre mim?

- Sim - ela assentiu, suavemente. - Eu nunca manteria o pai dele como um segredo. Eu sempre disse a ele que ele o encontraria um dia. Ele vai ficar tão feliz.

Draco assentiu.

- Bem, quando você achar que é a hora certa para ele, eu estarei pronto.

- Boa noite, Draco. Eu te ligo amanhã. - Gina gentilmente levou-o até a porta.

Ela colapsou na cama, sabendo que não iria conseguir dormir naquela noite. Emoções e perguntas corriam pela sua cabeça a respeito do futuro. E três pessoas continuavam a aparecer em seus pensamentos, Jacob, Draco e Harry - o que ela iria fazer agora?

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Novamente atualizamos ... Infelizmente não com a rapidez que desejávamos, mas enfim ... falta-nos tradutores e, com as provas fica difícil postar novos capítulos. A boa nova é que esse período de provas está terminando e em BREVE teremos novidades no ar. Aguardem.

Queremos agradecer à: **estrelinha W.M., Lolita Malfoy (**não podemos contar senão estraga a surpresa**), Franinha Malfoy, Ara Potter (**Bem, a interação é bastante acelerada rsrsrsrsrs**), Barbie Weasley, Arwen Mione, Beth Potter**.

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, O Trabalho de Poções, Canção do cisne, Quem é o papai, etc)**.

Os Tradutores


	8. Capítulo 08

**Juntos**

(c) 1999 Breea

**Autor:** Breea

**Nome Original:** Together

**Tradução:** Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

"Mamãe, você sabia que a primeira letra do alfabeto é A?" Jacob disse a ela sobre sua segunda tigela de Apple Jacks. "Igual ao Apple Jacks!"

"Sim, bebê, está certo. Você aprendeu isso na escola?", Gina perguntou distraidamente.

"Sim e hoje nós aprendemos a segunda letra- B. Mas eu já sei tudo por que você ensinou pra mim. Então por que eu preciso ir na escola?"

Gina lançou a ele um olhar. "Você aprende mais do que o alfabeto na escola. E acredite em mim, você não sabe tudo. Além do que, você não brinca com as outras crianças também?

"Sim. Brincar é divertido." Jacob admitiu com a boca cheia de Apple Jacks. "Harry vai vim hoje de noite, mamãe?"

Gina sentiu uma pontada em seu coração a menção desse nome. "Desculpa amor. Hoje não. Ele tinha outros planos."

"Ah," Jacob olhou pensativo e parou a colher com cereal em sua boca por um minuto. "Harry é meu pai? Quero dizer, não meu pai de verdade, mais meu novo pai?"

Gina sentiu lágrimas de remorso em seus olhos. "Não amor", ela respirou fundo. Agora era a melhor hora. "Jacob, você gostaria de conhecer seu pai? Seu verdadeiro pai?", ela perguntou calmamente.

"Sério?", Jake empertigou-se com a idéia.

"Sim, sério." Gina tentou não choca-lo em suas palavras

"Isso seria apavorante!" Jake disse a ela, recomeçando a comer seu cereal.

"Apavorante?" Gina ergueu uma sombrancelha pra ele.

"Sim, o Joey lá da escola disse que significa 'bom'." Jake informou ela.

"O que acha deste final de semana? Eu farei o jantar e ele pode vim aqui. Como isso lhe parece?".

Ela viu Jake balançar a cabeça. "Ok," ele disse, acabando o cereal.

**xxxxxxxx**

Jacob sentou com seus desenhos e livro de colorir na mesa da cozinha enquanto Gina estava ocupada no fogão fazendo a comida favorita de Draco e Jake, Espaguetti. Ele estava surpreendentemente quieto, mais do que o esperado. Esta seria uma grande noite em sua pequena existência.

Houve uma batida na porta que fez Jacob virar sua cabeça e olhar da porta pra ela. Seus assustados olhos cinza olharam nos seus e ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Está tudo bem", ela garantiu a ele, andando até a porta. Ela abriu pra encontrar Draco com um igualmente olhar nervoso em seu rosto. Ele mostrou um pequeno sorriso que derreteu seu coração.

"Você está preparado?", ela perguntou, deixando-o entrar.

Draco deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, incapaz de usar palavras. Ele a seguiu pelo apartamento e seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os de Jacob.

"Oi," Jacob disse em uma voz muito baixa. Gina segurou suas lágrimas. Ele estava sendo tão corajoso."Você é o Draco?".

Draco sorriu pra ele. "Sim. E você deve ser Jacob. Posso te chamar de Jake?".

"Sim, todo mundo me chama. Exceto a mamãe quando ela está brava. Então eu sou Jacob Thomas." Jake falou pra ele. Draco deixou sair uma pequena risada.

"Sim, eu costumava ser Draco Thomas quando minha Mãe ficava brava, então eu sinto a sua dor", ele sentou na cadeira perto de Jacob. Jake olhou pra ele com medo apesar de ele estar tentando parecer bem. Ele queria ser um garoto grande para seu pai.

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês dois colorindo. Eu vou terminar o jantar", Gina disse, agitando o cabelo de Draco quando ela passou por ele.Esta ação não escapou ao atento olhar de Jake e ele começou a se soltar um pouco mais. Se mamãe gostava de Draco a ponto de bagunçar seu cabelo então estava tudo certo.

As próximas duas horas foram tensas para Gina. Os rapazes começaram a se dar melhor, mais o que aconteceria depois de hoje? Tentaria Draco conseguir a custódia ou visitas? Ela não poderia viver sem Jacob, mas ela não imaginava Draco vindo visitá-lo ou levando Jake aonde ele quisesse. Mas o que teria sido aquele beijo da outra noite? Ela teria ainda algum sentimento por Draco ou estava apaixonada por Harry? Havia muitas questões em sua cabeça pra ela relaxar.

Ela deixou Draco por Jake na cama, ou melhor; Jake deixou Draco coloca-lo na cama. Eles tinham uma perceptível conexão e estavam ficando mais confortáveis um com o outro a cada minuto. Draco voltou e sentou em seu sofá.

"Ele é surpreendente", Draco sorriu pra ela."E é tão esperto. Você sabe que ele pegou isso do meu lado."

Gina deu um pequeno sorriso. "Pense o que você quiser, Malfoy." foi tudo o que ela disse.

O sorriso de Draco murchou em seu rosto pra dentro de seus pensamentos. "Eu não tenho idéia do que falar aos meus pais. Ou a seus pais. Isto será a explosão de todas explosões", ele olhou pra ela. "E sobre você? Quer dizer, você deveria falar com seus pais agora, você sabe disso, não é?".

Gina concordou. "Isso passou pela minha cabeça. Tudo está diferente agora. Eu estava preocupada em como isso afetaria Jacob. É muita pressão pra uma criança."

Draco deslizou para perto dela e tocou sua mão. "Nós podemos fazer isso. Juntos. Nós estaremos sempre inevitavelmente juntos, lembre-se".

Gina olhou pra suas mãos entrelaçadas e sabia que decisão tinha que tomar. Por mais que ela sentia por Harry, estes sentimentos foram ofuscados no momento que ela pôs os olhos em Draco novamente. Ele era o verdadeiro amor de sua vida, sua eterna alma gêmea. Eles tinham se encontrado novamente e cada fibra de seu ser estava dizendo pra ela agarrar-se firmemente a isso e não deixar partir. Ela parou de se segurar e deixou os sentimentos que ela tinha correrem livremente. Ela o amava e por algum milagre de Deus ele ainda amava ela também.

"Juntos," ela concordou, se inclinando pra ele. Ele acabou com a distância, seus lábios imediatamente encontraram os dela. O beijo era tão familiar e tão apaixonante que tirou o ar de ambos. Eles sabiam que nada poderia separa-los agora e eles encarariam de frente as dificuldades que estaria por vim,por que eles tinham um ao outro. Eles poderiam vencer qualquer coisa. Enquanto eles mantivessem-se juntos.

**Fim**

* * *

_Nota?Autora:_

_Sim, um pouco bobo este final, eu sabia... mas eu achei que foi fofo. Amou? Odiou? Diga-me o que pensou!_  
Especial agradecimentos a todos que mandaram reviews,cada review me fez sorrir!

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Graças à Merlin conseguimos terminar a tradução de mais uma fic. Em breve começaremos a postagem de uma nova fic Draco/Gina. Fiquem ligados!

Queremos agradecer à: **Ara Potter, estrelinha W.M., Franinha Malfoy, Lolita Malfoy, miaka, Laura (Beth Potter), Brna Granger Potter**.

E não esqueçam de deixar reviews, porque elas são nosso pagamento!XD

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, O Trabalho de Poções, Canção do cisne, Quem é o papai, etc)**.

Os Tradutores


End file.
